


¡MadREE!

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Frigga es la típica madre —entra en la habitación de Loki sin tocar, lo avergüenza delante de Tony y deja la puerta abierta al marcharse.(Traducción).





	¡MadREE!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MothERR!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645726) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya). 



> **Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que lahistoria, no me pertenecen. Tony, Loki y Frigga pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Donya, quien muyamablemente me hadado su permisopara traducir TODAS sus historias al español (¡Estoy tan emocionada!)

Tras meses pasados en las mazmorras, Loki se arrepintió o fingió bastante bien que lo hizo. Nadie estaba más contenta con su libertad recién recuperada que Frigga. Nunca perdió la esperanza de que su pequeña escarchita pudiera cambiar y fuera un buen hijo otra vez.

Era un día de verano caluroso y Frigga sabía que Loki estaba sufriendo por el calor. Un gran vaso frío de infusión de menta era justo lo que necesitaba. Primero lo llevó a la biblioteca, pero Loki no estaba allí. Hmm, tal vez todavía estaba en la cama. Fue a sus aposentos y sin vacilación abrió la puerta. Loki de hecho estaba allí; sin embargo, no estaba exactamente solo. Su amigo parecía más bajo que Loki, tenía cabello castaño y un objeto redondo y azul situado en medio de su pecho, qué extraña joya. Aparentemente Loki era muy amigo de él porque estaba sentado en el regazo del hombre, llevando solo algo que se parecía a los cuernos de un bilgesnipe y una nariz redonda y roja. Su cara se sonrojó cuando vio a Frigga.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR! —gritó y su amante se rio salvajemente—. ¡Soy un adulto, exijo privacidad!

—Pero cariño, te traje algo de beber, pensé que estabas sediento —explicó Frigga calmadamente—. Creí que le tenías miedo a los bilgesnipes, pero mami no hará preguntas. Me alegra que ya no estés tan solo.

Vio ropa arrugada tirada descuidadamente en el suelo y naturalmente fue a recogerla.

—¡Madre, deja eso! —gritó Loki, tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas. Qué tontillo, Frigga solía cambiarle los pañales, no había motivo para sentirse avergonzado.

—Está sucia, déjame llevármel—

—¡No, déjala, por favor y solo vete!

—Como quieras. —Frigga primero se acercó a ellos para colocar el vaso en la mesita de noche. Loki gimió profundamente y la instó a marcharse inmediatamente. Entonces salió de la habitación y en cuanto entró en el pasillo, Loki chilló:

—¡MAMÁ! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA!

—Hijo, deja de ser ridículo —señaló—. Solo te estoy tratando de ayudar y ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Lolo —dijo el hombre—. Escucha a tu madre.

—Cuando terminen, podríamos tomar un agradable té en el jardín.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—MadREEE —gruñó Loki, sus ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente. Frigga sacudió la cabeza, ese chico y su actitud. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de actuar como un adolescente problemático, acaso era demasiado pedir?

—Hijo, sabes que mami no tolerará ese comportamiento. ¿Dónde están tus modales? Ni siquiera me has presentado a tu amigo.

—¡Estamos ocupados! ¡Y desnudos! ¡Por favor, vete Y cierra la puerta!

Frigga lo hizo, preguntándose por enésima vez cuán diferente sería su vida si tuviera una hija. Una niña cariñosa y dulce que no le causara la mitad de problemas que le causaba Loki. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las dificultades, no podía negar que amaba a su pequeño alborotador. Ahora tenía que prepararse para interrogar a su novio y asegurarse de que fuera bueno para su niñito.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado (a mí me gustó xD) y si no ha sido así, ¿lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo?  
> En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer.


End file.
